


Set My Soul Ablaze

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, Mary sells her soul, that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: Mary Christiansen dies on a Thursday morning.





	Set My Soul Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by discussions that a friend and I have had about demon Joseph and Mary so...
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> My first fic in over a year is this. Enjoy.

Mary Christiansen dies on a Thursday morning. 

She knew it was coming. At her age pneumonia could kill, and kill it does. When she dies it is after a long night of being unable to breathe, of reaching for Joseph’s hand only to have him tell her everything would be okay. His wife. His precious Mary. Dying such a human death.

She thinks of her children, of the calls that will have to be made to the twins, of Chris who is sleeping in a chair in the corner of her room, of Crish who finally left the hospital to get some much-needed rest. She told him she loved him before he left. That was all that mattered.

She clings to Joseph’s hand, looking at her husband. Still looking almost impossibly young, his temples just greying slightly. She’s been mistaken to be his mother, in fact she has since she turned about sixty. Joseph had told her that she would age faster than him, that even if his current body was subject to decay it happened at a much slower rate than hers.

She had made her peace with dying. She knows what is coming next, has thought long and hard about how she wants this to play out. Joseph had given her the option a while ago. She knew he had his own ulterior motives, of course. They both knew where she was going and where he belonged. He would hate to lose his wife to heaven, and she had no choice but to go.

Well, almost no choice.

She wanders in and out of consciousness, pumped full of drugs, so small in a sea of blankets and pillows. She hears the doctor come in and say something, feels Joseph squeeze her hand and press a kiss to her forehead.

She drifts away. 

There is a bright light. A feeling of peace, of serenity. She drifts up and up and up, so far away from the world she knew, so far away from her husband and her children and her home and her life. Away from herself. 

She had always treasured her humanity. When things had been at their worst she had protected it desperately, reminding herself that even when her husband was at his most depraved she would be there to calm him. She drew a monster close to her, had invited him into her bed and into her body, bore his children and tied herself to him in body and soul with a holy vow. Of course she had given up some of herself in the process. How could she not, when evil had her heart in its grasp, when she lay beside a child of hell every night? 

She worried for the longest time if she would be the same. Would she be colder? Meaner? Would she come back holding no love in her heart for anyone? Would she look into the eyes of her husband and children and feel nothing? The thought nearly convinced her to let the light take her soul. Better to reside in heaven remembering her family than live on earth without caring about them. 

But would a heaven without them really be heaven? She knew the answer to that.

In her memory, the details of the deal are hazy. She was not meant to remember what lay beyond the gates of heaven. That was meant for those who weren’t leaving the afterlife of their own accord. She only knows light, then darkness. Plummeting and feeling heavier and heavier, cool light turning to blazing dark. She opens her mouth to scream, burning from the inside out as she forfeits her own soul, her precious humanity, for an eternity with the one she cannot live or die without.

And suddenly: the absence of burning. Nothing. 

She becomes aware of herself slowly. She is blood pumping through reborn veins, she is the sensation of fingers and palms pressed against hard ground, she is bare feet exposed to cold air and naked skin flecked with goosebumps and eyes opening to take in the world for the first time all over again.

Joseph’s eyes are just as blue and beautiful as ever. His youth has returned to him, grey hair now bright blonde again, eyes devoid of crow’s feet, smile more boyish than it has looked in decades. She knows that in her short absence he's been eating. He is covering her in a blanket, helping her up off what she recognizes to be the floor of his hideaway in the woods.

“Welcome back,” her husband says, gently kissing her. She feels as though she is still in a daze, but she kisses back. She runs a hand through his hair, and it has never felt so soft. 

“You’ll feel a bit off for a while,” Joseph continues, putting an arm around her to steady her as she stumbles. “A new body always takes some getting used to. You look divine, darling.”

He guides her to a mirror, standing behind her as she takes in the sight of herself.

She looks just like she did on the day of their wedding, her skin glowing with a youth that hasn’t been hers for decades. She stares at herself, wonder in her eyes, as Joseph’s hands run up over her hips and then her stomach. He wraps his arms around her, drawing her close to him, his nose in her hair.

“How do you feel?” he asks.

“Good,” she said, then: “Hungry.”

He chuckles. 

“I’ll show you how to feed, don’t worry. That will come later. We have all the time in the world now.”

His hands are wandering. The blanket is slipping from her shoulders and falling to the floor. His mouth is at her neck and his fingers dip between her legs and as he draws moan after moan from her lips she can’t help but look at herself in the mirror, at her own beauty now restored, at the glint in her eyes that has never been there before and tells her that even if she’s the same she’s different now. Changed. Enhanced. Inhuman. Perfect and deadly and hungry.

Joseph draws her slowly over the edge and she lets herself fall again—this time, into bliss.


End file.
